


Three Times Simon and Raphael were Separated

by raphaelsontiago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1, Fluff, M/M, also angst, the total package maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelsontiago/pseuds/raphaelsontiago
Summary: . . . and the one time they wouldn't let it happen.





	

1.

The first time they’re separated it’s Simon’s fault. Objectively speaking, he couldn’t have foreseen getting blood at a party throwing him into this much shit, but c’est la vie. 

Simon was supposed to stay by Raphael’s side the entire party. That was the deal. Raphael had important members of other clans to talk to and, as Raphael’s advisor, he had to be present. Not to mention, Raphael wanted to keep an eye on him after the whole betrayal fiasco. Simon couldn’t blame him though. He went behind Raphael’s back after he had trusted him. Simon would be pissed too.

Ever since then, he’s been desperate to make everything up to Raphael, however, the older vampire was as unreadable as ever. Simon couldn’t tell whether or not Raphael actually hated him and was just tolerating him or if he somewhat still cared for him.

Either way, Simon was toast if he didn’t find his way back to Raphael soon, and, not like a lightly toasted piece of bread that he left in the toaster for too long, but, like pushed out into the sun, burned to a crisp, toast. 

Looking around, he saw a warlock kissing her girlfriend in the corner, a group of werewolves hanging by the bar sneering at poor Stan, who was only there to be Lily’s wingman, and yet no Raphael. 

The blaring music and the flashing lights made it hard to concentrate on finding Raphael. He could barely focus his hearing, let alone focus it enough to hear Raphael’s voice. He supposed that was what made this the ideal meeting place. The club music made it impossible to eavesdrop.

It also made it impossible to be alone.

On his way to search the bar for the fourth time, Simon felt a hand on his shoulder. His heart would’ve jumped out of his chest if it was still beating. 

“Honestly, I don’t see why you keep doing this to. . .” Simon turned around and trailed off when he saw that it wasn’t Raphael standing there, but a warlock staring at him with a smirk splayed across her face that sent uneasiness throughout Simon’s entire body.

“Sorry, I uh. . . I thought you were someone else. I’ll just be going now.” He stuttered out, backing away from the warlock. He had to find Raphael. Simon wasn’t one for parties, his anxiety always spiked, and he really couldn’t wait to get back to his room in the hotel.

“No. Stay.” The smirk only grew, and so did Simon’s nerves. 

“No, I really should go. I have some important business to attend to, you know? I’m here. On business. Not to have fun. So, I should get back to my business. Which is very very important.” 

“Can’t your business wait? You’re a vampire. You have all eternity, no?” Simon was just about to respond when an arm was slung around his shoulder. He blanched, ready to reject some other downworlder when the man spoke up.

“He has all eternity to spend with me. His boyfriend.” Raphael slid a charming smile onto his face and Simon’s jaw nearly dropped. Boyfriend? 

The warlock shot Raphael a nasty look, but backed off. Simon let out a sigh of relief. 

“Boyfriend? I didn’t know you had a crush on me.” Simon raised an eyebrow, and Raphael scowled.

“You were clearly uncomfortable. I was just helping you out. You should be thanking me.” 

“Thanking you? You’re the one who had the honor of being my boyfriend of an astounding seven seconds.” 

“You counted? How touching.” Raphael and Simon walked to the bar together, the warlock out of their sight. However, Raphael didn’t move his arm from around Simon, and Simon didn’t complain. 

2\. 

The second time wasn’t Simon’s fault at all, which he was immensely proud of. It was their first date, and Raphael had to pick Simon up at Luke’s place. It was ridiculous, in Simon’s opinion, since he doesn’t even live with Luke and he never had, but Luke had insisted on helping Simon get ready for their dinner. It had something to do with his responsibility as a father or whatever. 

Simon was adjusting his suit jacket when the doorbell rang. He made a move to get it, but Luke shook his head.

“You stay there, Simon. I’ll handle this.” Luke opened the door and Raphael’s face dropped. Simon had no idea if this was because of the whole vampire/werewolf rivalry or because Luke’s eyes were glowing green, but nonetheless, his reaction was priceless. Simon almost wished he had a camera on him. 

He moved to greet Raphael, but Luke put his arm out.

“Not yet. I need to have a talk with him.” Simon looked at Luke blankly, as he led Raphael to the couch. Simon sat next to Raphael, but Luke raised an eyebrow, so Simon sighed and moved over, allowing Luke to sit in the middle of them.

Luke cleared his throat and turned to face Raphael, his expression stern. “Now, what are your intentions with Simon?”

“Luke!” Simon groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Answer the question, Raphael.” 

“I intend on taking Simon out to dinner and then home.” Raphael was faring well, all things considered, but there was a slight twitch in his left hand that gave away his fear. It was subtle, and Simon only noticed it because of how much time they spent together. When they were always in such close quarters, it was hard not to notice the little things about each other.

“Home? What are you going to do with him at your place?” Luke narrowed his eyes.

 

“We live together!” Simon exclaimed and Luke shushed him. 

“I expect Simon to be back here no later than midnight. Got it?” Raphael nodded and Luke stood up.

“I’m glad we have an understanding then.” 

3.

The third time they were separated, it was terrifying. Simon was alone, the sounds of war encompassing his very being. They were fighting against Valentine, and, at this point, it was hard to say which side was winning. There were bodies covering the battleground, shadowhunters and downworlders alike. A few clan members had fallen, some Simon hadn’t even talked to often. He had only ever given them a polite nod and a “how are you”, but he still felt like a part of him was ripped away.

The worst part was that he had no idea where Raphael was. 

He hadn’t seen him since the beginning of the fight. They promised to stick together, but they lost each other in the heat of the battle. Simon was bleeding and scared and he didn’t know if anyone he knew was alive, let alone where they were. 

Simon saw a figure approaching through the dust and he ran towards it, not thinking twice. 

“Raphael?” Naturally, it wasn’t Raphael, but it was a vampire. Camille stood before him, in all her glory. 

“I told you I’d be back for you.” She smiled sickeningly and reached out to brush Simon’s cheek with the back of her hand. He flinched back and looked away.

“I never thought you’d be the evil henchmen type.” Simon spat out.

“Oh, I’m not. You’re right about that. But, Valentine has the mortal cup, which makes him powerful, and I’m going to take back what’s mine. Starting with you.” Camille’s fangs dropped and she lunged, knocking them both to the ground. 

Simon let his own fangs drop, as he struggled against Camille’s grip. She had his arms pinned and she grazed his neck before sighing and looking into Simon’s eyes.

“You don’t really want to fight me, do you, my little caramel?” Suddenly, Simon couldn’t think straight. It was as if fog was swirling around his brain, making him unresponsive. His limbs felt like lead, but he couldn’t be bothered trying to lift them anyways. He felt fangs sink into his neck and the faint sting of it, but mostly Simon felt numb.

The numbness was quickly replaced with agony, as a stabbing pain broke out across his chest. He was vaguely aware of Camille falling to the ground and the smell of blood filling the air. Simon wheezed and put a hand on his chest as if that would stop himself from seeing stars and having the distinct feeling of his heart being ripped out. 

“Simon?” His vision cleared and Raphael was in front of him, undead and well, his hands gently cupping Simon’s cheeks, as if he could break. 

Emotions flooded through Simon like a dam erupted inside of him and the next thing he knew he was kissing Raphael. It was desperate and full of need, the two of them just needing to reassure themselves that the other was really there and that everything would finally be okay. 

By the time they pulled away, Simon was crying. Raphael brushed a tear away with his thumb and smiled softly.

“Let’s go home.”

+1.

Simon knew it was coming. Raphael had been acting dodgy all week and he was sneaking around, only to ask Simon to dinner that night. It was almost obviously a proposal waiting to happen. Either that or a break up, but Simon was trying to be optimistic. 

That night, he met Raphael for dinner on the rooftop of the DuMort. There were lights hanging up and two glasses of blood on a candlelit table. It was elegant and Simon felt a bit underdressed in his plain white button up and dress pants, but he couldn’t tie a tie, and his suit jacket had pizza stains on it, so that would have to do.

“You’re beautiful.” Simon grinned at Raphael, who actually blushed. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel some odd sort of victory from that, but he digressed.

They sat at the table, Raphael pulling out the chair for Simon before sitting himself. He opened his mouth to say something, when Simon’s phone rang.

Simon quickly declined the call and apologized.

“You were saying?” Simon bit his lip.

“I was saying that you were just a mundane when we met. You were so bright and full of life and now that you’re a vampire, none of that has changed. You’re. . . You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and-” Raphael was cut off by the phone ringing again.

Simon gritted his teeth and looked at the caller ID. Clary. He declined the call again, and cleared his throat.

“Yeah?”

“Like I was saying, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and the best thing that ever will happen to me. And I know eternity’s a long time to spend with a person, but-” Clary was calling. 

Simon answered the call this time.

“This isn’t a good time, Clary.” Simon hissed.

“Simon, I need your help again.” 

“Can’t it wait? I’m in the middle of something here.” He heard Clary sigh on the other end.

“I guess it can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.” He hung up and looked at Raphael. “I’m so sorry about that.”

“It’s fine as long as she won’t interrupt again.”

“She won’t.” Raphael nodded and then continued.

“Simon, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend the rest of eternity with.” Raphael took Simon’s hands in his own, and Simon smiled.

“So, you do have a crush on me?” Raphael groaned.

“Dios mio, I’m trying to propose and you’re still hung up on that?” Simon laughed.

“Yes.” Raphael raised an eyebrow at Simon’s response.

“Yes to the question or the proposal?” Simon leaned over the table and kissed Raphael quickly.

“To both of course.” A smile played at Simon’s lips and Raphael didn’t look amused, per usual.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”


End file.
